


Prayer

by jacksonja



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonja/pseuds/jacksonja
Summary: Lucifer has returned to hell and Chloe prays for the first time she can remember.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The Lucifer folks own it and I can't wait for s5 so here's a short piece.

Chloe had told Trixie what she thought was safe for her to know about Lucifer and why he wouldn't be coming back to see them. She was still processing that her daughter already knew Lucifer was the Devil. She huffed in annoyance because of course he would just tell a seven year old he was the Devil. She was more more shocked when Trixie had asked her if she'd seen Maze's cool face. She supposed it shouldn't have been a shock for Maze to have a demon face but she was unsettled that her daughter had taken all of it in so easily.

'Come on, mom, Lucifer doesn't lie. He's gone back to Hell, hasn't he?'

'Yeah, he has Monkey. I don't know if he's ever coming back.'

'You can always pray. I asked Maze and she said angels can all hear prayers said to them. She says Lucifer can't stand it when folks pray to him but she said he probably wouldn't mind it if we did.'

Chloe laughed to herself wondering what child services would make of her thinking it was a good idea for her daughter to pray to Satan. 'You do that, Monkey. It might cheer him up. I can't believe I'm saying this but say your prayers to Lucifer and go to bed.'

Chloe kissed her daughter good night and got ready for bed as well. She sat down on her bed after showering and getting into her pajamas. She wondered how you went about praying so it didn't feel weird. She definitely wasn't getting on her knees. She could imagine Lucifer would come back just to make some kind of cheesy double entendre joke about her kneeling in that position. She finally just closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

'Lucifer, I hope you can hear me. Trixie believes you can and she said Maze was sure you could hear us. I hope you can hear us over all the nuts asking you for favors in exchange for their immortal souls.'

Chloe paused in her prayer. She wondered what Ella would make of this since she was serious about 'The Big Guy'. The Big Guy that threw his own son into Hell for eternity. Her Lucifer made to rule hell because daddy couldn't handle a teenager. Some all powerful and all knowing God.

'Lucifer, I hope you can hear me. I love you and it hurts to be without you and it hurts more to know you are alone without love in Hell.' Alone for eternity. Without love for eternity. How could any parent do that to their child? How could she spend eternity without Lucifer?

'I hope you can hear me Lucifer because I am sure you wouldn't want this but I do. Hell is anyplace without you...' Chloe tried to think of some prayer that she might have learned growing up but she realized that was ridiculous. Who would have ever taught her how to pray to the devil? She did remember a simple children's prayer that would do.

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray to Lucifer my soul to keep;  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray to Lucifer, my love forever, my soul to take. Amen'

Chloe felt her eyes watering and she didn't hold back the tears that started. She felt a zephyr wisp of air across her cheek. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear there was no one in the room with her. The banging open of her bedroom door did open her eyes and Maze was in front of her with her knives ready.

'What the hell's going on, Decker?'

'Maze, what are the knives for?' Chloe drew back from the blades. She knew Maze was looking out for her in her own way but her hell blades were a lot scarier than any earthly forged metal despite their size.

'Didn't you feel that? Something came here from Hell. I can smell it.' The demon bounty hunter was on full alert and her growl fell to too low a register for a human voice to make.

'Feel what? I just felt some kind of draft, I guess, but...'

'Don't move, Decker.' Maze saw a metal band on the bed next to Chloe. She picked up the ring with her blade and smelled it tentatively. The ring was made of a black steel like Maze's blades. A black that didn't reflect any light or shine like any metal. The light just fell into the blackness. It had a large, oval, dark green gem inset that sparkled no earthly green. It was almost black but also pale at the same time. Chloe was sure it was nothing made on earth.

'Is it from... hell?' Chloe wondered if the demons were trying some other trick to get back to earth but that would mean Lucifer couldn't control them.

Maze put the ring in her right hand and felt its making as soon as she touched it and rolled her eyes. 'Dumb sap, about time. Here, you want it, Decker?'

'What, the ring, is it safe? Who is it from? Where did it even come from?'

'You're kidding, right?' Maze knew Decker was thick about some things but she couldn't be this dense. Maze would never claim to understand feelings but this was obvious even to her.

'Of course it's safe, Lucifer gave it to you. About time, if you ask me.' Maze tossed the ring to Chloe and started back to her bedroom.

'Lucifer was here? Are you sure?'

'Of course, only archangels like Lucifer can move that fast. That's why I didn't know what came in here. He came just long enough to drop the ring off. The ring is hell forged like my blades. The gem is smaragd. It's a kind of emerald found in the deepest layer of hell. Trust me, Decker, you don't want to find out what guards them, ever. You must have done some serious praying to get him off his butt like that.'

'What do you mean?' 

'The things I do for him.' Chloe was an outstanding detective but Maze was amazed how long it took her to put the clues together in her own life. It was no wonder to her Lucifer and she could tell the detective what they were and she still hadn't believed it for years. Maze took Chloe's left hand and slid the ring onto Chloe's ring finger.

Chloe's eyes bulged at which hand Maze had put the ring and on which finger. 'If you make me spell it out any more, Decker, I'm going to cut your hand off and have Amenidiel fly it back to Lucifer.'

The demon marched out of the room and shut the door behind her. She opened Trixie's door as she passed by. 'Looks like your prayers worked, little human.'

'Cool! Tell me what the ring looked like.' The demon and the girl settled into bed together and Maze described the ring for Trixie and how it would have been made.

Chloe sat in her room and stared at the ring and pondered its implications. She had literally given her soul to the devil. For the first time since Lucifer had left the penthouse balcony to reclaim the Throne of Hell, Chloe went to sleep happy.


End file.
